


Moments

by WinnieThePooh89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First voltron fanfic, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnieThePooh89/pseuds/WinnieThePooh89
Summary: Shiro has always known that he would lose people during this war. And he almost did, himself included. But after Lotor was defeated and his consciousness was put into his clone’s dying body, he thought that everything was fine. He thought that the people he cared most about had finally gotten to see the end results of the 10,000 year long war against the Galra.





	Moments

Shiro has always known that he would lose people during this war. And he almost did, himself included. But after Lotor was defeated and his consciousness was put into his clone’s dying body, he thought that everything was fine. He thought that the people he cared most about had finally gotten to see the end results of the 10,000 year long war against the Galra.

He thought that he would finally get to live out the rest of his life peacefully on Earth. No more fights. No more injuries obtained from battle. No more sacrifices. So when he sees the lions flying their latest and hopefully last enemy into the sky, he can’t help but fear the worst.

He watches, terrified, as the lions fall back towards the surface, all of them falling in different directions. Shiro notices that the Black Lion has landed not that far away from Altas.

Keith

Keith has saved his life so many time during their time in space and even when they came back to Earth. Keith has always been there for Shiro. Even when Shiro had been trying so hard to kill Keith and their friends.

I love you

Not wanting to waste anytime, Shiro runs out of the control room, ignoring the calls from Sam and Coran. He needs to get to Keith. Because after everything that they have all been through, he can’t lose Keith now.

____

When he sees the darkened eyes of the lion, fear grips hard onto his heart. He runs up to the mouth of the lion, resting his shaking hand on cool metal. He tries to dig for the connection he once shared with black.

“Please,” he voices shakes as he pleads, “let me inside. I know that I’m not your paladian anymore, but you have to let me inside. I have to save him.” For a moment, nothing happens. Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, grasping onto the weak bond.

Shiro hears a faint purring and he feels relief flood through him for a moment as Black’s eyes light back up. Shiro backs away as Black stands back up. She lowers her head and opens her mouth, allowing Shiro inside.

He gives a shaky smile. “Thank you”, and he runs inside, praying that Keith is alright. When he makes it to the pilots seat, Keith is still in the seat. Though Shiro quickly notes that Keith is unconscious.

Keith has blood running down the side of his face, and his breathing in uneven and shaky. Shiro gently lifts Keith from his seat, cradling him to his chest. Shiro falls to his knees, his eyes growing warm with oncoming tears. He doesn’t try to stop the tears as they slide down his face.

“Please, Keith, please don’t leave me. I can’t lose you.” Shiro lets out another stuttering breath. “I love you too much to lose you.” Keith still doesn’t respond.

Shiro’s eyes screw shut and his hold on Keith tightens slightly. He buries his face in Keith hair, tears falling freely.

Shiro startles slightly as Black stands up and roar loudly. Black takes off into the sky, quickly making her way towards the Garrison. Shiro looks back down at Keith face. 

“You’re going to be okay. I promise.” Shiro bends down and kisses the top of Keith’s head. “I love you too Keith. I will never give up on you.”

______

Keith is unconscious for the better part of the week. The other paladins all woke up a few days after they were brought to the infirmary. Shiro had gone to visit them, wanting to make sure they were all okay. But he wanted nothing more than to go stay by Keith’s bedside, waiting for him to wake up. He has to make sure Keith will be okay. Shiro could never stand it if he lost Keith.

It dawns on him that this is probably what Keith had felt when Shiro had gone missing all those times and he makes a mental note to himself to apologize to Keith about it when he wakes up.

When he gets back to Keith’s room, he is surprised to see both Krolia and Kolivan sitting by his bed. They both look up when he enters. Shiro awkwardly stands in the doorway, having not expected them both to be in the room. 

Krolia stands up and walks up to Shiro, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Thank you for saving my son.” Shiro smiles softly, reciprocating the hug.

“Well, he would’ve and already has done the same for me. And besides, I care way to much about him to ever give up on him.” Krolia pulls away, a knowing look in her eyes.

“I think we both know it’s more than that.” And with that, she goes back to her original spot. Shiro doesn’t ignore how his cheeks get considerably warmer.

Before he can take a seat, and Garrison officer walks into the room. He salutes to Shiro, whom of which still finds the action wierd. “Captain.” 

“At ease. What is it?”

“It’s time to go. The ceremony is to start shortly.”

Shiro sighs, looking back to Keith, whom of which is still unconscious. He really doesn’t want to leave Keith for too long. But he has his duties as Captain of Atlas. And giving his speech at the ceremony is one of them.

Krolia walks over to Shiro, resting her hand on his shoulder. He looks up into her eyes that express nothing but comfort and reassurances. “Go. Kolivan and I with stay here with Keith. If anything is to happen, I will make sure you are told immediately.” Shiro gives her a small smile and turns to follow the officer out the door.

______

By the time the ceremony is over, the sky has darkened and the hot desert weather has turned cold. But the temperature doesn’t faze Shiro as he makes his way back to the hospital.

When he makes it to Keith’s room, Krolia is sitting by Keith’s bedside, his hand in hers. She looks up when Shiro opens the door. Krolia stands from her chair and stands by Shiro. 

“How is he?” Shiro asks. 

“He woke up briefly about an hour ago. The doctors had come to check on him and they said that he was still weak. He fell back asleep shortly afterwards.” Shiro is relieved that Keith had woken up. He only wishes that he was here when he did.

Krolia seems to notices his train of thought. “Hey, Shiro. It’s okay. He was still pretty out of it. And I’m sure that he’ll know that you were by his side for the better part of the week.”

Her joking tone of the end of her sentence makes a weak smile cross Shiro’s face. Krloia walks towards the door, turning her head to address Shiro one last time. “I’m turning in for the night. Shiro, don’t stay up all night worrying. Keith is going to be fine.” And with that, Krolia leaves the two of them alone.

Shiro takes Krolia previously occupied chair, taking Keith’s smaller hand into his prosthetic hand. He runs his thumb across the back of Keith’s hand in a soothing manner.

“Hey Keith. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. You may not have been completely conscious, but it wouldn’t matter to me. I would’ve gotten to see you awake.” Shiro lets out a shaky exhale, eyes tracing over the scar on Keith’s cheek. “We’ve all been through so much these last few years. Especially you. I’m still not completely sure how that whole spending-two-years-one-the-back-of-a-space-whale thing works.

“Look, I don’t know if you can really hear me or not anymore, but I need to tell you something. Back when you were fighting me-uh… the clone. I remember how much you were trying to reach out to me. Even when I was saying such horrible things to you, you never gave up on me. I don’t know why you aren’t angry at me for what I did. After everything I have done to you. My point is, I remember what you said to me, right before we fell.

“What I am trying to say Keith is that I love you too. I have loved for so long, but I was always so scared to tell you. And I don’t know if what you said reflects the way I feel about you. I don’t know if all you really see in me is your brother. And if it is, I will gladly accept that, if it means that you won’t pull away from me. If my feelings are one-sided, I don’t want anything to change between us.”

When Shiro ends his rant, he looks up at Keith’s face, praying deep down that he was awake when Shiro was talking. Shiro doesn’t know if he really has the guts to say all that again. But for Keith, he would do anything. Even if it meant ignoring how he feels about him so that they can still be friends.

A cracking sound outside startles Shiro out of his thoughts. He turns to look out the window and is surprised to see Fireworks in the night sky. With a final squeeze, Shiro lets go of Keith’s hand to go stand by the window, watching more fireworks being fired into the sky.

Shiro doesn't know how much times passes before he hears someone say his name. The voice is hoarse and quiet but recognizable all the same. Shiro quickly turns around to see Keith staring at him, a smile gracing his face. Shiro is quick to reclaim his seat next to Keith, taking his hand yet again. He hands Keith a glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table. Keith accepts the glass and takes a few sips before he hands it back to Shiro.

“How are you feeling?” He asks softly.

“I’m okay. Better now that you are here.” Shiro tries to ignore how his cheeks feel a little warm. He will blame Keith’s comment on painkillers.

“Glad to hear that.” 

“Hey Shiro.” Keith says after a moment of silence. 

“Hmm.”

Keith shifts his hand to properly hold Shiro’s hand, and Keith then pulls Shiro closer until their faces are inches apart. “I love you too.” And with that, Keith pulls Shiro the rest of the way down to seal his lips over Shiro’s.


End file.
